


Dead Girl Walking

by Toxicship_trash



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, I haven’t planned this out, M/M, Maybe some other musicals latter on, Some people might die, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicship_trash/pseuds/Toxicship_trash
Summary: After a zombie like virus breaks out, Veronica is left alone without anyone. Luckily she manages to survive with the Heathers and live a fairly normal post apocalyptic life until the group runs into a strange loner. (Sorry, I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica had always hated the outdoors. She could never quite see the thrill of being eaten alive by various insects or being surrounded by bushes and trees that could be hiding anything. Most of the time she would just lounge on her bed while reading a random French book that was way above her grade level, or writing lengthy stories in her journal. She never really hung out with friends. The only one she really had was Betty Finn. Of course, this never bothered Veronica. She always valued quality over quantity and at Westerburg, quality was hard to come by. Veronica couldn’t help but laugh to herself. Here she was, surrounded by the five most popular people in her school while they grasped for warmth by a camp fire. “What’s so funny?” Heather Duke asked. Heather Duke was in Veronica’s opinion, the realest of the Heathers. Even though Heather Chandler was far more bold and Heather McNamara was the nicest person Veronica had ever met, Duke was the only one who seemed like a true friend. A couple times Veronica almost called her Betty. “Oh nothing. I’m just thinking.” Veronica sighed. Luckily, Duke didn’t press the issue. Her diary lay on her lap as she went over what she had written. Veronica decided to continue writing everything down, incase the world was some how saved. After musing over her writing for a second she closed the cover and threw it in her bag. “I’m going to head to sleep.” She announced. The tents that were surrounding them seemed to becken her to close her eyes and never wake. Veronica had half a mind to, the world was empty except for the hundreds of canabalistic zombies that seemed to be every where. “Remember V, we have an early morning scavenging trip. 5am sharp.” Heather Chandler called. Veronica barely managed to roll her eyes before she curled up in the thick blue blanket she had layen across her floor. The only thing Veronica saw before she drifted off was blue.

To Veronica’s dispair, Heather had woken her up at five with an axe in one hand and her bag in the other. It had taken a few minutes before Veronica was ready to go. She had forgotten to refill the canteens last night and it took her almost ten minutes to find her bow. But eventually the two of them went on their merry way. They had planned to raid a small convenient shop they had spotted the other day. When they previously saw it, it was crowded by zombies. They hoped that that wasn’t the case today. “Holy shit Heather! There’s at least thirty in there!” Heather shrugged and reached for the axe tied to her belt. “Ready?” Heather asked. Veronica grasped onto her bow as she steadied an arrow. Her father had been big into hunting so Veronica had picked up a thing or two from him. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Heather then bolted to the door and nearly ripped it off. Part of Veronica believed that Heather enjoyed the apocalypse and the killing that came with it. Knowing her in highschool, this made sense. The zombies streamed out one by one. The groaning seemed almost movie like but the speed was not. The biggest thing movies got wrong was the speed and strength of the zombies, they seemed almost metahuman. One of Veronica’s arrows flew straight into the skull of one of the zombies that was coming towards her. She couldn’t help but smile at this. Heather had gotten threw about half of them already, suprisingly not an ounce of blood fell upon her. Veronica sent another two arrows across the store into a pair of very slow zombies. She then spent the next minute trying to remove them. “Good work V.” Heather huffed. A manic smile covered her face as she tried to catch her breath. “Okay let’s take a look.”

The store was packed full of things from tampons to corn nuts. The third bag they had brought was almost full by the time they reached the slushy section. “I’m so thirsty right now.” Heather laughed. “I see that.” Veronica winked as Heather grabbed an extra large cup. She slid the two bags she was holding off her back and proseded to grab a medium. “My favorite is cherry.” Veronica said to no one in particular. “Mines lime.” Heather said with a big smile on her face. “I’m more of a coke man myself.” Veronica whipped around, nocking her cup over in the process. “Look, now you made a mess.” The man that stood infront of them had two guns raised at both of them. He looked tall, around six feet Veronica guessed, and his dark brown hair only made him seem even paler. “What are you going to do, shoot us?” Heathe challenged. “All that’s going to do is bring zombies here and then were all going to die.” The man rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to shoot you.” Heather let out a triumphant laugh and walked away. As soon as she took her first step the man pulled out a tranquilizer and shot it at her. Heather gave him one of her infamous death glares before passing out cold. “Sorry about that.” The man said without a hint of remorse. “JD.” He offered as he lowered himself to their bags. “Corn nuts, tape, lighter... extra small condoms?” JD halted as he lifted up the Trojan box. “Uhm, yeah. Kurt and Ram like to pull pranks on us. Even if there’s no receptionist.” Veronica had shifted herself over to Heather. “You can move now, you obviously don’t have what I want.” He growled while reaching for a cup. “You want a refill Mrs...” “Veronica, Veronica Sawyer.” She couldn’t help but blush, even as she was checking Heather’s pulse. He smiled and nelt down next to her. “Sorry about that. I wasn’t sure if she was trying to kill me or not.” Veronica chuckled “She probably was.” JD stood up and went back over to the machine and Veronica followed. “She’ll probably wake in an hour.” Veronica bit her straw to keep her from smiling. His huge black trench coat had somewhat slipped off of him and was now barely hanging onto him, revealing his muscles. Unlike Kurt and Ram he seemed more on the lean side. Freckles dotted across him, like a reverse night sky. “So, what’s her name?” JD asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Heather. Back at camp we have three Heathers. Each one with their signature color.” JD raises his eyebrows at this. “Is that why you’re dressed in blue?” Veronica nodded. When she ran into the Heathers they had forbade her from joining them until she had a makeover. Even in the apocalypse appearances seemed like everything to them. “I’m gonna go.” JD said. Veronica couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. “Okay, see you latter?” Veronica said, even though it came out more as a question. “Hopefully.” JD let out a crooked smile before grabbing his slushy and strolling out the door. Now Veronica had to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for this, I’m kind of making it up as I go. There is a rapey scene so this is your warning. Also, I’m sorry if I made JD too op.

The three hours Heather spent sleeping seemed to be the longest of Veronica’s life. All Veronica could do was think. She constantly told herself to do something productive, but as soon as she started to scavenge the chip isle, her mind would start racing back to the mysterious stranger she had just met. Something about him just lingered in her mind. She kept on thinking about his curly brown hair that swept over his face, or his almost black eyes that seemed to know the answers to the universe. Veronica gave up on her search for cheese flavored pringles and took a seat by Heather. She seemed so peaceful laying there with an innocent look on her face. Veronica could hardly believe that this was the mythic bitch that ruled her highschool with an iron fist. But to Veronica could believe it. Ever since the virus had taken out the majority of the human population Veronica had experienced a different side of her. Heather still was the same somewhat superior being she was before, but there had been a few nights after Heather thought everyone was asleep where Veronica could hear faint sobbing coming from her tent. The apocalypse kind of had an emotional impact on everyone though. Suddenly, the child-like person infront of her scrunched her face up and blinked open her eyes. “What the fuck Veronica! Why am I laying in a puddle of... slushy?” Heather ran her hands through her ginger hair that had been soaked in yellow syrup. “Are you okay?” Veronica asked while extending a hand out. Heather glared at it and shook her head. “I can’t remember a singl- oh fuck V, what happened?” Heather had spotted the small dart on the outside of her thigh. “Were we attacked?” Heather asked in an all too serious tone. “No you just, slipped on the slushy and landed on the weird dart thing.” Veronica couldn’t believe how stupid she sounded. She was hoping that Heather was too miserable to realize. Heather managed to stand up and take a few steps around the store. “Okay. I think I’m good to go.” Veronica nodded and slung the bags over her back. “Let’s get going.”

The sun had set by the time they arrived back at camp. Duke was reading a book while McNamara was trying to open a can of beans. It took Veronica a while before she found Kurt and Ram. They were both out in the woods trying to karate chop random sticks in half. Ram was punching a thick log repeatedly while Kurt had broken a stick over his head. “I’m going to assume that’s for the fire.” Heather said. “Heather!” She called. Veronica nudged her shoulder, Heather knew better then to yell with all the zombies around. If Heather felt it she gave no indication, her eyes were glued on Duke. “Grab the wood.” She ordered. Duke nodded before bending down and loading her hands with it. Veronica noticed Ram’s eyes drifting over to Duke. A feeling of pure disgust washed over her as she saw Kurt dropped his stick and walked over to her. Everyone was in camp except for them four, although Kurt and Ram had no idea she was there. “Hey Heather.” Ram cooed. Kurt was right behind her. “What do you want?” Heather growled, obviously pissed. Kurt had slid his hands around her thighs. “You need to stop.” Heather ordered, fear clinging to her voice. “Stop what?” Ram laughed as he played with his belt buckle. Kurt had pulled her close now, he laid a forceful hand on her back to keep her down while the othe played with her underwear. Veronica wanted to throw up. She wanted to intervene, but feared the same treatment. Her best bet was to go get the other Heathers. Veronica slowly crept back, eyes glued on the scene infront of her, until she heard a snap. “Who the fucks here!” Ram yelled. Veronica bolted. She couldn’t tell where she was going, she only knew she needed to run as far as possible. Trees rapidly soared by her as she bounded through the forest. Tears covered her face and neck. She thought she would never escape this dreadful nightmare, until she entered a clearing. Zombies surrounded her. She could hear her heart beat pounding in her chest, the zombies seemed to hear it to. All at once they turned on her, drool leaking out of their mouths, dried blood covering their face and hands. Veronica wanted to die. She never felt this way before, but now all she could do is close her eyes and accept the darkness. “Take me, please.” The moans grew louder, she could actually smell them now. The aforementioned tears were streaming out of her eyes and were dripping down to her shirt. Then, a familiar voice appeared behind her. “Willingly.” Gun shots rang in her ears. Veronica looked up at the scene that appeared before her. JD was standing infront of her with his guns blazing. “Holy shit.” He grumbled. “What?” Veronica croaked. Her voice sounded so broken she couldn’t even recognize it. “We can’t take them, hold on.” Veronica was immediately swept up in his arms. JD glanced around before pinpointing on a tree. “Do you trust me?” He asked with a sly, crooked smile. Veronica looked up at him, she couldn’t quite tell what he was thinking. “Not real-“ She was cut off by the sound of a grappling hook being launched into the air. “Well sorry. You have no choice.”

JD didn’t expect to see Veronica ever again. Their encounter at the 7/11 was quite enticing, but JD had a mission and he was determined to complete it. But on his way through the woods, he just so happened to see her again. JD was conflicted. It would be easy to just let her die, but something about Veronica compelled him. Now he found himself stuck in a tree with his damsel in distress. A hoard of zombies were struggling at the foot of it. “Are you okay?” JD asked. Her face was stained with tears and her hair was a gigantic mess. “Yes, I mean no, I honestly have no idea.” Veronica fumbled. JD ran his hand through her hair. Even in her disgruntled state she looked beautiful. JD locked eyes with her and smiled. “It’s going to be okay. I have a place you can stay tonight if you want.” Veronica looked down at her hands. JD could see a faint blush creep upon her. “Thank you.” Veronica mumbled. JD had no idea what would happen to them, but he knew it would be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rushed this chapter, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Heather Duke remembered the day she first met the other Heathers. It was the first day of middle school. The only people Heather really knew were Martha, and Ram. They were all best friends since kindergarten, although Martha and Ram seemed to be more then just friends. They would run around on the playscape, or cut out paper dolls. But now that they were in middle school, they were all separated. Duke was always highly intelligent for her age, while Martha lingered in the middle, and Ram could barley spell red. Due to this, Heather was stuck in advanced classes. During math, the teacher required them to sit in alphabetical order by first name. This is when Heather learned that there were two other Heathers in her class. Heather Chandler was very popular, she always wore a bright red scrunchie around her wrist or in her hair. The other, Heather McNamara, was the sweetest person ever, and always wore a yellow scrunchie in a braid. Duke felt out of place next to them. As she wrote down the math homework, she could feel Chandler’s gaze on the back of her head. Math was quickly over, much to Dukes delight. As she was packing up she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. “You’re really pretty.” Someone said. The voice sounded assertive, as if each word held a special meaning. Duke looked up at Chandler, then at McNamara who stood right behind her. “Thank you I guess.” Duke murmured. She never really received a lot of compliments. “I’m Heather, and that’s Heather.” Chandler nodded behind her. “We’ve been friends since preschool.” McNarma gave Duke a cheery smile. “You know you’d look really good in green.” This was the first time Heather had heard her speak. Her voice sounded so innocent compared to her red counterpart. “Thanks.” Heather shrugged as she finally grabbed her binder. Chandler let out a snort. “You know, you should sit with us.” Heather offered. Duke contemplated this for a while. She knew how popular these girls probably were, but what about Ram and Martha? Heather gazed out into the hallway where she saw Ram. He was chatting it up with some other jock looking guy. It seemed her other friends had expanded their pool, so why couldn’t she? “Sure.” Heather replied. McNamara gave her a tight hug. “How very.” Chandler replied. Heather raised her eyebrows in confusion and Chandler practically died laughing. “I’ll tell you later.”

Heather McNarma was boiling with rage. Heather Duke sat in her tent while Heather Chandler supported her. Heather had just filled them in on everything that had happened. Kurt and Ram has tried some...things...but luckily Heather Duke had managed to escape after something distracted them. Chandler wrapped an arm around Duke, a concerned look crossed her face. McNarma was sitting on her bed, thinking this all over. “I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.” Chandler whispered loud enough for them to hear. “N-no it’s not.” Duke sniffed. “There’s no way you could have known.” McNarma chimed in. “Still, I was a major dick.” Chandler sighed. McNarma smiled and sat down next to them. “It’s all okay guys. It’s no ones fault, besides Kurt and Ram. I didn’t do anything, you didn’t do anything, Veronica didn’t do anything.” McNarma murmured. Chandler looked up immediately. “Wait where’s Veronica?” Chandler asked. McNarma shrugged and turned to Heather. “Did you see her?” She asked. Duke let shook her head. Suddenly, a hoard of footsteps thundered towards them. “I’ll go see what that is.” McNarma offered. Heather moved to Thebes opening of the tent and learned out of it. What greeted her was a sight to behold. Kurt and Ram were racing towards them, followed by a huge cluster of zombies. “Holy shit guys, we need to go!” McNarma screamed. “Like, NOW!” The other two Heathers bolted upright and ran towards the opening. “Fucking hell!” Chandler growled befor turning around and grabbing her axe. “Let’s go before they reach us.” Chandler commanded. The other two nodded in unison. “Are we just going to leave our stuff?” McNarma asked. Chandler nodded. “We need to leave immediately.” She said as she stepped outside. The other two quickly emerged from the tent. “Where wi-ill we go?” Heather Duke asked. Chandler looked at her with the most unusual gaze. It held confidence, affection, and determination. “I don’t know. All we need to do is move. Hopefully we find Veronica along the way, but as long as we have each other, we’ll be okay.” The three of them left the camp with nothing but their weapons and the determination of an entire army.


End file.
